Goodbye, My Friend
by Laheara
Summary: Nick's thought in S2 finale as he watched Stephen die. Nick's regrets, his fears and his failures.


**Goodbye, My Friend**

**By Laheara**

March 20, 2008

Inspired by the events of Series 2 finale of Primeval

Nick Cutter looked between his best friend, Stephen Hart and the woman that used to be his wife, Helen Cutter and he couldn't let either of them do this. One of the three had to go back into the cage room and close the door so the animals and predators would be locked in and kill each other. 

It hurt Nick that Stephen had been with Helen and had sided with her in telling the world about their work. However, Stephen had been a trusted friend and comrade during the whole project and long before as is research assistant. Stephen had saved their lives many times with his knowledge of animals and his hunting skills. He was excellent with weapons and the other members of the team. He could keep Jenny of Nick's back when needed, he could calm Abby when she was scared, and openly gave Connor advice on women. He couldn't sign Stephen's death sentence by sending him in there.

Nick looked at Helen whom he loved with all his heart and would do anything for… eight years ago. But she had changed; she had become obsessed and even more manipulative that she was before. All of her time exploring alone through the anomalies should have taught to cherish life but instead it made her hard and only interested in her own pursuits. Actually, her single-minded determination to see her theories through to the end was so similar to his that it was what made then fall in love in the first place.

Then Nick thought of the team, Abby, Connor and Jenny. They needed Stephen to keep them safe; he was the best hunter and tracker Nick had ever met. Abby would be heart-broken, Connor would try to console her but he would be lost himself. Jenny was so new to all of this but would be equally lost and saddened. She was so surprised when she first realized what her new job was. She didn't trust them at first but, given that they have to trust each other with their lives, Jenny soon learned to fit in. Nick finally saw that she wasn't Claudia, but had the same strength of character and a good heart that drew him to Claudia.

Nick looked down. No, no he couldn't allow either of them to do this. Helen was still his wife and Stephen was a member of his team; so it was his job to protect them both. 

"I'll do it." Nick said, not looking at either of them knowing they would both disagree.

Stephen, of course, was the first to protest. "You'll never make it out."

Nick looked his friend in the eye, trying to give the impression of a leader. "Get out of here." Nick moved to step around Stephen and put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Just remember, Lester's not the enemy." 

As he walked to the door, he heard Helen try to dissuade her husband. "Nick, please!"

Nick turned around to tell them both to run, he didn't want them to see this when suddenly Stephen's hand was in his face with a strike that sent him to the floor. As he quickly shook his head and recovered he realized what had happened and got to his feet. He grabbed for the door and looked in the small round window.

"STEPHEN!" He stared through the glass hoping he could melt it with his mind and free his friend.

Stephen just looked back at him with almost a smile on his lips. "Sorry mate, I'm doing this one."

Nick pulled at the door trying to open it again but it was sealed. "No, open the door. OPEN IT!"

Stephen pushed away from the door but still kept fixed on Nick's eyes. "Can't do it, Nick. Can't take the risk."

In his mind Nick knew Stephen was right and they couldn't let these creatures loose in the world but at the moment he didn't care. He just wanted his best friend back. "Stephen, open the door."

Stephen stepped further back towards the center of the cage room still watching Nick. "Tell Abby and Connor, stay out of trouble."

Nick thought of how he was going to tell Abby and Connor and Jenny what had happened. How could he make them understand, when he didn't even understand himself. Nick's mind went back over everything that had happened in the last few hours and days and months. Stephen had been there for him always, but Nick refused to listen when he was needed most. He painfully remembered the bunch and Connor's attempts to make him listen to reason, at Abby's request. Then, even after he fired Stephen, his friend still joined him and turned away from Helen here when it mattered. He proved his loyalty was with his friends, not with her.

Pulled from his thoughts by Stephen's soft voice, Nick looked up into sad blue eyes. "Goodbye, my friend."

Just as Nick was going to plead again he saw the cat and a Raptor closing in followed by the rest of the captive animals. Nick couldn't move, he couldn't breath, he couldn't think. All he could do was stand there pressed against the wall following Stephen actions with his eyes. Nick flinched as the Raptor attacked first, followed by the cat, then one of the predators then all he could see was them all pouncing together. 

Nick watched as long as he could, somewhat grateful the door was muffling the sounds from beyond. Finally when he could watch no longer, he felt his knees buckle as he sank slowly to the floor. He heard Helen leave behind him but didn't care. All he could see was the image of Stephen's grim but accepting face before the massacre started. Nick huddled, wrapping his arms tightly around himself as he wept for the sacrifice of a good man and his loyal best friend.

Nick staggered to his feet and headed away, not looking back through the window. He knew the others would be frantic waiting to see that he was alright. 

"I'm sorry, Stephen. I'm so… so… sorry, my friend."

* * *

Authors Note: I really hope that Helen is going to somehow change things and bring Stephen back next year. The team isn't going to be whole without him. Everyone cross your fingers.


End file.
